1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera device so designed that the current is supplied both to a winding up motor device for automatically carrying out the advancing of a photographic roll film or a photosensitive sheet material of self developing type sheet film and the cocking of the shutter and to a rechargeable electronic flash light device from a single common power source battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many photographic camera devices are designed so that the current is supplied to a winding up motor device for automatically advancing the film and for cocking the shutter and to a rechargeable electronic flash light device from a single common power source battery. It is advantageous in a compact camera to supply the current to the flash light device and the film advance motor from a common power source, because the space occupied by the power source in the camera can be made small. In a camera in which the current is supplied to the flash light device and the photosensitive material feeding motor from a common power source, no problem takes place even when the current is simultaneously supplied to the flash light device and the photosensitive material feeding motor where the power source voltage is higher than a certain determined value which is sufficient for operating the winding up motor device and the flash light device at the same time in the normal way. On the other hand, when the current is supplied to the flash light device and the winding up device at the same time where the power source voltage is lower than the determined value, the current to be supplied to the motor is reduced because the current is supplied both to the flash light device and the motor, in such a manner that there is a danger that the motor should start late or rotate slowly or at an inconstant speed. It is clear that the above is not desirable in any type of camera, whereby it is a large problem particularly, for a camera generally called "Instant photographic camera" in which a sheet-like photosensitive material of self-development-processing type is used.
The sheet-like photosensitive material of self-development-processing type as well as the camera generally called "Instant photographic camera" in which the sheet-like photosensitive material is used are well known in the prior art. When this sheet-like photosensitive material is taken out of the camera after exposure, the container of the development-processing solution is broken, whereby the development-processing solution coming out of the container is spread over the surface of the photosensitive material so as to carry out the self-development-processing. A number of the sheet-like photosensitive films are contained in a pile in a film cartridge and are loaded at the exposing part in the camera together with the cartridge. On the other hand, an instant photographic camera using the above mentioned cartridge is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,262, whereby each time one sheet-like photosensitive film in the cartridge has been exposed, the photosensitive material is brought out of the exposing part in the camera by means of the photosensitive material transportation mechanism. When the sheet-like photosensitive material is brought out of the camera by means of the photosensitive material transportation mechanism, the sheet-like photosensitive material passes through the press rolls of the photosensitive material transportation mechanism, whereby the development-processing solution container in the sheet-like photosensitive material is broken under the pressure of the rolls in such a manner that the development-processing solution is spread over the surface of the photosensitive material out of the container. When the sheet-like photosensitive material passes through the above mentioned press rolls, the development-processing solution coming out of the container is distributed evenly over the surface of the photosensitive material. Hereby, the aforementioned photosensitive material transportation mechanism is driven by means of a motor, whereby it is very important to distribute the development processing solution quite evenly over the sheet-like photosensitive material of self development-processing type in order to obtain a nice picture. In order to distribute the development processing solution evenly over the surface of the photosensitive material, it is essential that the sheet-like photosensitive material should pass through the press rolls at a constant speed.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,812 discloses a photographic camera device so designed that, in order to prevent the motor in the winding up device from running at any speed other than the determined one due to the voltage drop when the current is supplied to the winding up device and the electronic flash light device, the sequence control is carried out in such a manner that first the flash light device is triggered in order to expose the film, then the winding up device for feeding the film and charging the shutter is triggered and the flash light device is recharged when the operation of the winding up device has been terminated.
However, in accordance with the technical content disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,812, the flash light device is recharged when the film feeding and the shutter charging have been terminated. Consequently, there is a problem that continuous photograph is impossible because the winding up device operates after the trigger button is operated and the flash light device starts to be charged after the termination of the winding up device.